Gerald Fernandez
Gerald Fernandez '(ジェラール・フェルナンデス, ''Jerāru Ferunandesu), Jellal dans la version française de l'anime, ou '''Jycrain lorsqu'il siégeait au Conseil, est un orphelin ayant servi à construire la Tour du Paradis, ainsi qu'un ami très proche d'Erza Scarlett, qu'il a rencontré dans cette même tour, avec qui il entretient une relation particulière. Apparence Gerald Fernandez est un jeune homme dont ses principales caractéristiques sont ses cheveux bleus et l'étrange marque rouge (noir dans le manga) qu'il a au dessus et au dessous de son oeil droit qu'il possédait déja enfant et qui ressemble au bout d'une lance des deux côtés. En tant que Jycrain, il s'habille le plus souvent avec de longues robes blanches élégantes mais simples avec des rayures noires sur les bordures. Il porte également un pantalon assez large assorti avec ses chaussures. Avant son exclusion des Dix Mages Saints, il portait un médaillon attestant de son statut. Tandis que Gerald Fernandez portait une tenue bien plus sombre. Durant l'arc de la Tour du Paradis, il porte un tee-shirt et un pantalon noir ainsi qu'un manteau bleu foncé avec une capuche cachant la majorité de son visage. Il peut se débarrasser de certains de ses vêtements comme son manteau et rester uniquement vêtu de son pantalon et d'un body violet concus spécialement pour lui faciliter les combats en facilitant l'utilisation de sa Magie du Corps Céleste. Durant l'arc Oracion Seis, il porte un manteau noir avec des bordures jaunes or qu'il a volé a un mage de Naked Mummy (à Eligoal dans l'anime) qu'il a battu. 480px-Jycrain.jpg|Gerald en tant que Jycrain 462px-Jellal Nirvana.jpg|Gerald lors de l'arc Oracion Seis 337px-Jellal en X791.png|Gerald an X791 Jellal GJM.png|Gerald en tant que Mistgun, lors de Grands Jeux Magiques téléchargement (001).jpg|Jellal dans la Tour du Paradis Sept ans plus tard, il n'a quasiment pas changé, seul ses cheveux qui sont devenus plus longs et plus ébouriffés, sa tenue se constitue maintenant d'un manteau gris foncé avec des motifs en forme de coeur sur ses manches et sur les cotés et des bordures dorées sur le bout des manches et vers l'intérieur. Il porte également une espèce d'armure au dessus de son tee-shirt et un pantalon sombre arborant le symbole de Crime Sorcière. Il porte au dessus de tout ça une cape bleue à liserés blanc. Quand il agit en tant que Mistgun pendant le Grand Tounoi de la Magie, il porte exactement le même costume que lui ayant la même coupe de cheveux et les bâtons magiques de celui-ci. On peut apercevoir à plusieurs reprises qu'il possède un corps tonique et musclé semblable à celui de Grey ou Natsu. Personnalité [[Fichier:Erz.jpg|thumb|left|''Erza et Gerald sont à 2 doigts de s'embrasser mais...]] A la base, il était un garcon extrêmement gentil qui prenait grand soin de ses amis. Il était gai et optimiste malgré les situations désastreuses. Plus tard, il a cru être un élu de Zeleph, ce qui changea radicalement son comportement : il pouvait sacrifier des vies sans problèmes même si c'était celles de ses amis. Il perdra la mémoire après sa défaite contre Natsu à la tour du paradis. Durant son amnésie, il prendra conscience de l'atrocité de ses actes passés et voudra se racheter en utilisant le sort d'auto-destruction mais Brain le désactiva. [[Fichier:Jellal-resur.jpg|thumb|''Gerald sur le point de mourir]] Malheureusement, il se fait arrêter et incarcérer à vie par le conseil de la magie. Il accepte son châtiment est prêt à passer sa vie en prison pour expier ses fautes. Un an après la disparition de la Team Tenro, il retrouve la mémoire. Alors que Gerald n'en avait aucune intention, Ultia et Meldy l'aident à s'échapper de prison pour fonder une guilde indépendante : La Sorcière Criminelle, qui a pour unique but de détruire toutes les guildes noires. Il est aussi amoureux d'Erza.Afin de la préserver il lui fera croire qu'il a une fiancé afin de la préserver des dangers qui le poursuivent mais erza ne reste pas dupe face à son histoire. Histoire ''Avant le début de la série'' Gerard fait partie des enfants kidnappés afin de construire la Tour du Paradis. Il y rencontre là-bas : Shaw, Wolly, Miliana et Simon. Il était en quelque sorte le leader du groupe d'enfants. Alors qu'un jour, ils font la rencontre d'Erza, celle-ci ne connaissant pas son nom de famille, il décida de l'appeler Erza Scarlett, en rapport à la couleur de ses cheveux, qui étaient écarlates (Scarlett en anglais). thumb|left|Gerald se faisant posséder lorsqu'il est dans le cachot du Système R, future Tour du Paradis. Lors d'une révolte des kidnappés, Erza est accusée d'être la responsable, malgré les tentatives de Gerald pour la protéger. Elle se fait prendre à part et se fait torturer, perdant ainsi son œil droit. Gerald réussit à la retrouver et à la sauver, alors qu'elle est dans un piteux état. Malgré cela, elle a toujours le sourire, grâce aux paroles de son ami. Mais il se fait à son tour prendre et se fait torturer. Alors qu'il est enchaîné, il entend une voix dans sa tête qui semble être la voix de Zeleph, le mage Noir (c'est en réalité Ultia). Cette voix lui demande de se laisser faire, expliquant que la liberté n'existe pas et qu'il faut ressusciter Zeleph à l'aide la Tour du Paradis. Erza arrive à lui après avoir vaincu tous les gardes et les mages de la Tour du Paradis. Elle lui annonce que les bateaux sont prêts et qu'ils peuvent enfin partir. Mais Gerald ne veut pas, et lui dit que ce qu'Erza cherche n'est qu'une liberté factice, et que lui seul parvient à "sentir" l'esprit de Zeleph, et se considère comme l'élu qui va le ressusciter. Il ordonne à Erza de partir, et de garder le secret, sinon, il tuera tous ses amis, en commençant par Shaw. Il lui dit cependant que les esclaves seront bien traités. Erza s'enfuit, et Gerald détruit tous les bateaux et fait passer cela comme étant l'acte de son ancienne amie, qui ne voulait pas qu'ils s'échappent afin d'effacer les douleurs du passé. Plus tard, après qu'Erza soit partie, Gerald "règne" sur la Tour du Paradis. Il rencontre Brain, qui lui apprend quelques sorts comme celui de l'auto-destruction. Puis, le jeune homme, qui est avec Brain, reçoit d'anciens prisonniers dans la salle du trône de la tour pour évaluer leur puissance magique et leur permettre de faire partie de la Guilde que Brain veut créer, les Oración Seis. ''Arc Macao Gerald est introduit sous l'identité de Jycrain, un jeune membre du Conseil Magique. Avec sa "subalterne", Ultia Milkovich, il n'est pas typiquement d'accord avec le reste du Conseil en montrant sa clémence envers la Guilde de Fairy Tail, causant l'irritation des autres membres du Conseil. On le voit également dans l'album photo des "Dix plus beaux hommes de Fiore" de Lucy, lorsque qu'elle barre la photo de Loki. Arc Eisen Wald thumb|left Jycrain et Ultia discutent de Fairy Tail. Ils disent aux membres du Conseil d'être redevable envers Fairy Tail car ils ont arrêter la Lullaby et réussissent à les convaincre une nouvelle fois. Le jeune mage annonce également que sans Fairy Tail, le monde serait trop ennuyeux. Le Conseil envoie alors un fonctionnaire pour arrêter Erza. Lorsque celle ci se trouve dans le couloir avant d'être dans le tribunal, Jycrain fait son apparition. Erza montre du dégoût envers lui. Celui-ci lui dit qu'il est une projection et que tous les conseillers également. Leurs vrais corps sont à Era et ils n'allaient pas se déplacer pour une simple formalité. Il lui demande également de ne pas dévoiler leur secret, sinon, elle sait ce qui se passera. Durant le procès, Natsu fait irruption, et tente de se faire passer pour Erza, et les deux mages sont mis en cellule. Jycrain semble heureux d'avoir découvert que Natsu Dragnir faisait partie de la guilde Fairy Tail. Arc de l'Île de Galuna Jycrain est révélé pour avoir été celui qui a créé les événements en mouvement en envoyant Ultia dans le déguisement de Zalty et utiliser Leon Bastia et ranime le démon Déliora pour qu'il puisse le contrôler. Cependant, Deliora était depuis longtemps mort, concluant la mission comme un échec. Lorsqu'Ultia revient, Gerald lui demande pourquoi elle a restauré le village, ce à quoi elle répond qu'elle l'a fait pour le plaisir. Gerald lui dit que sa mère, Oul, était très puissante et que si elle était encore en vie, elle ferait sans doute partie des Dix Mages Sacrés. Mais Ultia n'a pas le même avis sur sa mère et lui dit qu'elle ne pensait qu'à la magie et que c'est pour cela que son père a quitté sa mère. Gerald lui demande ensuite ce qu'elle pense de son combat contre Natsu, et elle lui dit qu'il est très fort, étant donné qu'elle n'a pas utilisé la moitié de sa puissance. Une bosse apparaît alors sur la joue d'Ultia due au poing de Natsu, ce qui fait rire Gerald. Arc de la Tour du Paradis [[Fichier:200px-Council.jpg|thumb|left|''Jycrain et les autres membres du Conseil]] Gerald se sert de ses amis d'enfance pour ramener Erza à la tour du Paradis et la sacrifier pour permettre la résurrection de Zeleph. Manipulé, il n'a plus aucun sens de l'amitié et utilise ses amis d'enfance pour terminer la Tour. Il va jusqu'à leur ordonner d'aller capturer Erza pour ensuite l'utiliser en tant que sacrifice. Pendant ce temps Jycrain et les autres membres du conseil discutent de la Tour du Paradis, il veut qu'on tire avec l'Aetherion pour détruire la tour, il y a donc un vote mais Jycrain n'obtient pas la majorité pour son idée, 5 ayant voté contre et seulement 4 pour. Puis il leur apprend que la véritable utilité de cette tour est de ramener à la vie Zeleph, le plus puissant des mages noirs, il demande alors un autre vote. Les conseillers sont terrifiés par cette idée, et on lui demande pourquoi il ne l'a pas dit plus tôt. Il n'osait pas le dire de peur de terrifier les conseillers, mais en vue des circonstances, il a décidé de le faire. Lors de ce nouveau vote la majorité des personnes votent pour l'idée de Jycrain et décident de tirer avec l'Aetherion sur la tour, seul Yajima vote contre cette fois. Alors que Natsu vient de battre Wolly et Miliana et que Simon et Shaw ont rejoint le camp d'Erza il leur dit que s'ils veulent le rejoindre il faudra participer au Jeu du Paradis. Il leur explique qu'ils devront battre les Trinity Raven des Assasins des Skulls, une guilde d'assassin. Les Trinity Raven sont finalement vaincus. Gerald est alors très étonné de voir que Lucy et Jubia ont été capable d'utiliser un Unison Raid. Il affronte Erza et est sur le point de perdre mais celle-ci refuse de le tuer parce que le tir d'Aetherion étant imminent, elle croit qu'ils vont mourir ensemble dans cette tour. Erza est sûre que la tour n'est pas terminée, s'étant renseignée à ce sujet, il manque à Gerald 27 milliards d'idéas magiques. Gerald lui dit qu'il voulait abandonner, mais l'esprit de Zeleph qui le possède l'en a empêché. Ils s'enlacent et l'Aetherion s'abat sur la Tour du Paradis. Mais lorsque l'Aetherion s'abat sur la Tour, elle se tranforme en gigantesque Lacrima absorbant les 27 milliards d'idéas magiques manquants. Jycrain apparaît à ce moment et Gerald explique que Jycrain n'est pas son frère jumeau mais sa projection astrale. Il finit par annuler la projection et peu enfin récupérer toute sa puissance. Il continue son projet, et enferme Erza dans un Lacrima, qui absorbera toute sa magie et décomposera son corps pour ensuite recomposer celui de Zeleph, grâce au serpent de contention qu'il lui a placé lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras, ce qui l'empêche de se mouvoir. Par chance, Natsu arrive à temps et retire Erza de sa prison. thumb|''Gerald VS Natsu'' thumb|left|Natsu frappant GeraldEst alors engagé un violent combat entre Gerald et Natsu, à l'avantage de Gerald : Natsu n'ayant pas encore découvert toutes les puissances de son pouvoir, il se fait battre par Gerald, qui lui ne fait que s'amuser avec son Météore. A ce moment là Natsu est au tapis et Gerald dit qu'il ne faut pas qu'il détruise encore un peu la Tour du Paradis sinon la magie va disparaître, Natsu comprend que La Tour du Paradis est importante pour Gerald alors il commence à la détruire et il comprend aussi que Gerald ne se bat pas au maximum car il a peur de détruire la tour. Finalement Gerald met de nouveau au tapis Natsu et est décidé à le tuer avec son sort Altairis Erza se met alors devant Natsu et elle dit à Gerald qu'il n'osera pas la tuer mais, contre tout-attente, il dit que ce n'est pas grave, qu'il trouvera bien un autre sacrifice et lance son sort. Simon apparaît pour les protéger et se prend le sort de plein thumb|Natsu ayant la Dragon Force.fouet, il meurt ensuite dans les bras d'Erza. Cette dernière commence a pleurer et soudain Gerald éclate de rire tout à coup. Natsu, qui a mangé un bout d'Aetherion, donne un coup à Gerald. Ce dernier, surpris, se prend quelques coups mais reprend le dessus et Natsu comprend qu'il ne pourra pas le battre. thumb|left Gerald se prépare à utiliser un Briseur Abyssal pour détruire la tour et tuer Erza et Natsu mais au moment ou il allait déclencher son sort, il sent un malaise suite à la précédente attaque d'épée d'Erza, il relache alors son attention et Natsu en profite pour l'attaquer et pour le battre. Alors qu'Erza rentre dans la Lacrima pour fusionner avec elle, pour empêcher l'auto destruction de la tour qui provoquera une énorme explosion, Natsu la sort de la Lacrima. Gerald qui a été libéré de l'emprise de Zeleph fusionne avec la Lacrima à la place d'Erza puis renvoie l'Aetherion dans le ciel. Tout le monde le croit alors mort. Arc Oración Seis thumb Alors que tout le monde le croyait mort, la guilde clandestine Oracion Seis va utiliser Wendy pour le ressusciter, utilisant le fait qu'elle pense que c'est son ami Mistgun. Cette guilde compte sur les connaissances de sa place au sein du conseil pour retrouver le Nirvana, arme magique qui inverse les ténèbres et la lumière. Lorsque Natsu arrive au repaire des Oracions Seis il verra Gerald debout il se jettera sur lui mais Gerald le battra très facilement. Alors que Brain le félicite, Gerald l'attaque et part ensuite trouver le Nirvana, Brain pense qu'il veut garder le Nirvana pour lui même et envoie Cobra le suivre. Erza retrouvera Gerald à l'endroit ou le Nirvana est caché,Gerald a cependant perdu la mémoire et tentera de détruire le Nirvana avec un cercle d'auto-destruction, Cobra, caché, sort et essaie d'annuler le sort mais n'y arrive il demande à Gerald d'annuler le sort, mais il en placera aussi sur lui-même car il veut mourir pour permettre à Erza d'oublier toute sa haine. thumb|left|Gerald lançant sur lui-même le sort d'auto destruction. Mais Erza ne l'entend pas de cette avis puis Brain voit le cercle d'auto-destruction et demande à Gerald ce qui se passe, Cobra lui dit qu'il a perdu la mémoire et qui en a oublié qu'il était de leur côté. Brain remarque que Gerald en a placé sur lui et pense qu'il les empêche d'avoir le code d'annulation mais lui dit que sera pas nécessaire puisque que c'est lui qui a appris ce sort à Gerald et supprime le cercle d'auto-destruction placé sur le Nirvana et le libère. Erza dit ensuite à Gerald de continuer à vivre. Erza et Gerald croisent la route de Midnght. Gerald veut protéger Erza et donc se met en tête de le vaincre tout seul. Cependant, n'ayant plus beaucoup de magie il se fait facilement battre par Midnight. A ce moment là, Midnight propose à Gerald de le rejoindre, en vantant ses qualités démoniaques, comme le fait qu'il ait fait souffrir énormément ses amis, qu'il les a réduit en esclavage ou qu'il a manipulé le Conseil à des fins personnelles. Mais Erza prend sa défense et commence à se battre contre Midnight. Cependant, elle est en difficulté face à la magie du Déflecteur de Midnight. Aucune attaque ne l'atteint, et Midnight peut torturer Erza en tordant ses vêtements. Après avoir subi une lourde attaque, elle se revêt de sa Robe de Yuen et se met à attaquer Midnight. L'attaque de sa lance est détournée, mais Erza lui inflige un puissant coup de paume sur la poitrine qui l'envoie valser jusqu'à plusieurs mètres. Elle annonce avoir trouvé les deux points faibles de la magie de Midnight. Gerald est impressionné par sa capacité d'observation car elle les a trouvé en peu de temps. Midnight tord ses vêtements mais Erza envoie une pluie d'épées sur Midnight qui le blessent. frame|Midnight lance son illusion Erza annonce que son premier point faible est que sa magie ne peut pas agir sur le corps, et donc il ne peut pas détourner les attaques physiques. De plus, il ne peut utiliser seulement sa magie dans une zone, il doit alors choisir entre l'attaque et la défense. Elle termine en disant que sa robe est élastique, ce qui constitue un troisième point faible. Mais Midnight se transforme en monstre et Gerald se trouve transpercé. Un instant plus tard, il aperçoit Erza frappant Midnight vaincu. On apprend alors qu'Erza a déjoué son illusion. Gerald lui est bluffé par la performance d'Erza. Hibiki établit un contact télépathique et annonce qu'il faut détruire les six lacrimas pour anéantir le Nirvana. Gerald est en charge de la lacrima numéro 6. Il prend Wendy à part et lui demande s'il peut aller soigner Natsu pour son combat contre Zero. Mais cependant, Carla précise qu'elle ne doit plus utiliser la magie car cela l'affaiblit. Gerald lui demande alors d'aller se charger de la lacrima pendant qu'il va s'occuper de Natsu. thumb|left|Gerald arrêté par le nouveau conseilIl arrive à la lacrima n°1 et attaque Natsu avec un sort de feu. Zero pense qu'il a retrouvé la mémoire et est retombé dans les ténèbres. Mais Natsu lui précise que le feu ne lui fait rien et il est toujours énervé contre Gerald. Gerald lui dit qu'il se souvient d'un espoir nommé Natsu, et qu'il est venu l'aider. Il lui précise qu'il a perdu la mémoire. Mais Natsu ne l'entend pas de cette manière et frappe Gerald, lui demandant comment il a pu oublier toutes les souffrances qu'il a pu causer. Natsu lui, n'a pas oublié les larmes d'Erza. Zero tente d'attaquer Natsu par derrière avec un sort de la Magie des Ténères mais Gerald s'interpose. Il offre ensuite le Brasier du Crime à Natsu, pour se faire pardonner, même s'il pense qu'il ne va pas le faire, il veut juste qu'il accepte son présent. frame|Natsu accepte le Brasier du Crime offert par GeraldIl vient ensuite donner le Brasier du Crime à Natsu pour lui permettre d'atteindre le mode Dragon Force et vaincre Zero. Après que Natsu a battu Zéro, le Nirvana commence à se détruire. Natsu exténué tombe mais heureusement Gerald le sauve mais ils sont pris dans l'explosion du Nirvana. C'est finalement Hot-Eye qui les sauve tous les deux. Malgré sa rédemption et l'intervention du groupe contre les gardes, il se fait arrêter par le nouveau conseil de la Magie et est envoyé en prison ce qui attriste énormément Erza. Mais il se souvient des cheveux d'Erza, et le lui rappelle avant de la quitter. Il est prêt à accepter sa peine à perpétuité. ''Arc de l'Île Tenrô thumb|left|Gerald torturé par Nadal Gerald est vu dans sa cellule alors que Erza est en train de se faire battre par Azuma sur l'Île Tenrô. Il la supplie de se relever et elle réussit à entendre sa voix. Après Nadal vient le torturer en lui lançant des sorts avec un bâton magique et lui dit que s'il veut manger il devra le supplier mais Gerald continue de demander à Erza de se relever. Pendant la disparition des membres de Fairy Tail, il retrouvera intégralement la mémoire pendant sa captivité (il se souviendra notamment des évènements de la tour du paradis ou il avait tué Simon ou bien de l'histoire avec le Nirvana). Il se trouve que Gerald et Mistgun se ressemble beaucoup car Mistgun est la "version Edolas" de Gerald. Un an après les événements de l'île Tenrô, il s'évadera grâce à l'aide de Ultia et Meldy et ils formeront tous les trois une guilde indépendante appelée ''Crime Sorcerer (le but de leur guilde est de faire disparaître tous les démons ramenées à la vie par les guildes noires et par Zeleph). ''Arc du Grand Tournoi de la Magie thumb|Guilde de Crime SorcièreLorsque Fairy tail s'entraîne pour le Grand Tounoi de la Magie, Gerald leur fait parvenir un mot (qu'il ne signe pas) sur lequel il est écrit: "Chers Fairy Tail, venez sur le pont cassé de la colline". Malgré leurs apréhensions, ils décident d'aller au point de rendez-vous. C'est là qu'ils découvrent Gerald, Ultia et Meldy, leur expliquant qu'ils font partie d'une guilde indépendante, dont ils sont les seuls membres, nommée ''Crime Sorcière et font part de leurs objectifs en précisant que se présenter en tant que guilde officielle s'avère impossible puisque Gerald est considéré comme un criminel en cavale, tandis qu'Ultia et Meldy sont d'anciennes membres de la guilde noire Grimoire Heart. left|thumb|Erza gifle Gerald Gerald leur annonce ensuite qu'ils sont là pour deux choses: la première étant d'augmenter leurs pouvoirs en développant la seconde origine grâce a Ultia, et la deuxième, leur demander une faveur. En effet, les trois mages confient avoir ressenti à chacuns des tournois du Grand Tournoi de la Magie une magie étrange, similaire à celle de Zeleph. Sans jamais avoir pu déterminer de qui venait cette magie, ils demandent à Fairy tail de mener leur enquête. Après cela Erza et lui vont discuter dans un autre endroit. Ce dernier dit à Erza si elle veut elle peut le tuer pour venger Simon mais cette dernière lui dit qu'elle ne le fera pas, Gerald dit ensuite que créer cette guilde n'a servir à rien puis Erza le gifle. thumb|Gerald et Erza vont s'embrasser MAIS... Puis elle trébuche lorsqu'elle tenait Gerald. Après des roulades Gerald se retrouve sur Erza et alors qu'ils allaient s'embrasser, Gerald la pousse et lui ment en lui disant qu'il a déjà une fiancé. Après cela Meldy demande à Gerald pourquoi il a menti à Erza et ce dernier répond qu'il ne mérite pas d'être avec Erza. left|thumb|Fairy Tail B Il participe également au Grand Tournoi de la Magie avec l'équipe B de Fairy Tail qui comprend Luxus, Mirajane, Gajil et Jubia (Au début, il ne pouvait pas s'approcher du tournoi car il est toujours recherché mais après avoir parlé à Makarof, celui ci a accepté de l'intégrer dans l'équipe B de Fairy Tail sous le nom et l'apparence de Mistgun, étant donné que Gerald est la "version Earthland" de Mistgun, ils sont donc la même personne). right|thumb|Gerald face à Jura Il fait face à Jera des Lamia Scale durant le combat du premier jour. Il commence à utiliser la même magie que Mistgun pour ne pas se faire repérer mais après plusieurs échanges, il décide d'utiliser sa magie après d'autres échanges tout le monde comprend qu'ils sont de forces à peu près égales. thumb|left|Gérald utilisant son plus puissant Arcade contre Jera.Gerald veut se battre sérieusement, il décide alors d'utiliser son arcane ultime pour battre Jera mais suite à une intervention d'Ultia et de Meldy il perdra le combat. Si Gerald avait utilisé son arcane, Jura aurai sans doute perdu le combat. Pendant les événements du deuxième jour, il reste silencieux pour le restant de la journée, se demandant pourquoi il n'a pas senti la magie suspecte qu'il a senti pendant les précédents jeux, même après que les deuxièmes batailles du jour soit terminé. Après que le deuxième jour des Grandes Jeux Magiques, Gerald et Erza se rencontre sous un pont de Crocus. Ils discutent de l'absence de l'énergie Magique étrange qui a été ressentie chaque année. Gerald décident d'inspecter les organisateurs et commencent à partir et Erza lui dit de ne pas se faire repérer. Les deux sourient et partent, Gerald est heureux que d'Erza et lui peuvent finalement avoir une conversation normale. Lors du troisième jour du Grand Tournoi de la Magie, Gerald est remplacé dans l'Equipe B de Fairy Tail par Kana Alperona, comme le juge d'invité du troisième jour est Lahar du Conseil Magique et il a considéré trop risqué pour lui d'assister depuis l'arène. Cependant, il observait secrètement Erza lorsqu'elle a réussi à battre les 100 monstres dans le Pandemonium. Durant la bataille finale du troisième jour commence, Gerald, en marchant dans les rues de Crocus, détecte soudainement l'énergie Magique que Crime Sorcière a senti chaque année. En appelant Ultia et Meldy pour rester en place, Gerald court tout droit vers la source de la magie. Gerald arrive au Domus Flau au milieu du combat de Chelia Blendy et de Wendy lorsque Chelia prend l'avantage et commence à parcourir la foule vers la source de l'énergie Magique sombre. Lorsqu'il passe de personne à personne, il se heurte accidentellement à Dranbalt, qui semble embarrassé de sa présence. Il jette soudainement un coup d'oeil en bas aux jeunes filles au milieu de l'arène et réfléchit si l'énergie Magique pourrait venir de Cherrya elle-même, décidant que s'il est ou pas, Wendy est en danger. thumb||Gerald est intercepté par Dranbalt Alors que Gerald observe le combat des deux filles, il se demande s'il doit intervenir dans le match. Après avoir observé Wendy, il décide de les laisser continuer à se battre et est choqué quand Chelia utilise son attaque spéciale. Il décide finalement qu'il ne doit pas intervenir et s'assied. Cependant, il a remarqué être observé par Dranbalt. Quand il se rend compte que la Magie sombre n'a pas disparu même lorsque que Chelia a arrêté de se battre et qu'il allait vers la sortie, il utilise sa propre Magie pour le poursuivre et Dranbalt le suit. En trouvant la source du pouvoir Magique, Gerald allait le saisir mais Dranbalt apparaît dans la voie. thumb|left||Gerald est encerclé par le Conseil Gerald se demande s'il devrait endormir Dranbalt, mais il pense alors comme à un mage de Fairy Tail et constate qu'il ne pourra lever la main sur un membre du Conseil Magique. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire rien, Lahar les trouve ensemble quand Dranbalt accuse Gerald de pas être Mistgun ,causant la surprise de Lahar. Gerald acculé par les Chevaliers de Rune Gerald essaye de s'échapper en revendiquant être pressé et marcher autour de Dranbalt, mais le Mage du Conseil refuse de le laisser partir, demandant encore une fois la confirmation de l'identité de Gerald. Quand Gerald déclare qu'il n'est personne d'autre que Mistgun, Dranbalt envoie de violents coups de poing et déchire le masque de Gerald, révélant son visage à tout le monde. Le Chevalier de Rune les membres sont choqués, mais avant que quelqu'un puisse réagir, Yajima semble appeler Gerald Mistgun et tissant sournoisement une histoire expliquant aux Chevaliers de Rune que "Mistgun" n'est pas Gerald, mais un membre de Fairy Tail. Après Gerald entre dans la ruse, les Conseillers font des excuses et le laissent continuer sur sa voie, quoique Lahar dit à voix basse à Dranbalt qu'il sait que c'est le vrai Gerald. Lorsqu'il part, Gerald remercie par télépathie Yajima, qui répond simplement que Gerald ne devrait pas attirer Makarof dans de nouveaux ennuis. Quoique Gerald fonce tout droit après la cible il croit être celui libérant la Magie malveillante, la personne a déjà eu le temps assez de s'échapper. right|thumb|Gerald ressent la magie noire Plus tard dans la journée, Gerald prend le chemin de Ryuzetsu arrivant après le reste des membres de Fairy Tail et d'autres équipes d'autres guildes. Quand Erza le voit elle lui demande ce qu'il fait là, Gerald lui dit qu'il poursuivait la mauvaise magie, mais porte toujours son masque, incitant Erza pour l'admettre étant ennuyé avec lui pour son pauvre déguisement. Les deux commencent à parler, quoiqu'au milieu de leur conversation, Ichiya qui court dangereusement à côté de du bassin glisse et vole dans leur direction. Gerald pour sauver Erza se jeta sur elle pour éviter Ichiya mais sans faire il toucha ses seins et après cela, les deux semblent génés. Gerald regarde de loin le 4ème jour , caché dans la foule. Après l'événement du jour, on conclut la Bataille Navale. Pendant le match Natsu et de Gajil contre les Dragons de Jumeau de Saber Tooth, Gerald est choqué de voir Rog et Sting utiliser la Force du Dragon tout seuls quand ils subissent des pressions par les deux mages de Fairy Tail.En regardant le combat, il note que Natsu à eu besoin d'aide pour utiliser la Force du Dragon. Pendant que le combat a lieu, Gerald continuent à marcher autour de l'arène, contrôlant la foule et les participants. Soudainement, il ressent encore une fois la présence de la force Magique Sombre venant de quelque part dans l'arène. Lorsqu'il court pour trouver la personne, Ultia et Meldy lui disent par télépathie de ne pas laisser la personne filer de nouveau. left|thumb|Gerald rencontre la Lucy du Futur Gerald retrouve finalement la personne mais il remarque que c'est une femme, il retire son masque et dit à cette femme d'en faire autant, il est très choqué et horrifié. Le cinquième jour du Grand Tournoi de la Magie, Gerald regarde fixement Crocus avec une expression attristée lors du combat de Kagura et d'Erza. Après cela, Gerald est assis avec Ultia et Meldy, écoutant les deux comme elles mettent en doute l'avenir Lucy a dit et l'étonnement s'ils doivent évacuer les citoyens après l'étude de ce qu'elle leur a dit. Gerald, cependant, les interrompt, déclarant qui ne devrait pas prendre de l'avance d'eux, il n'est pas sûr s'il croit toujours en l' avenir que Lucy lui a dit.Il déclare que quelque chose semble louche. Arc Eclipse thumbAprès la fin du Grand Tournoi de la Magie, Gerald réfléchit à nouveau avec Ultia et Meldy au sujet du futur et comprends que Lucy ne ment pas à propos du futur mais que quelqu'un d'autre du futur est venu avant elle dans le passé et que c'est son énergie magique qu'il a sentit et non celle de la Lucy Du Futur. Gerald, Ultia et Meldy se dirige alors vers le château Mercurius pour trouver cette autre personne et aider Natsu et les autres. Alors que le roi de Fiore demande à tous les mages et guildes puissantes de les aider à battre les dragons et sauver Fiore, Gerald arrive derrière Rahal et Dranbalt et leur dit qu'il a une faveur à leur demander. On apprend plus tard que cette faveur était de libérée Cobra, l'un des sept chasseurs de dragon. thumb|leftPlus tard, il viendra aider Erza, sur le point d'être vaincu par les "bébés" de Motherglare. Malheureusement, il se fera repérer par une Miliana furieuse. Erza essayera de calmer son amie en disant qu'elle a déjà pardonner à Gérald cependant celle-ci refuse de l'écouter et Gérald demande à Erza de rester en dehors de ça cependant elle refuse et Ultia intervient en lui expliquant qu'elle le contrôlait à la tour. Après le renvoi des Dragons lors de la destruction d'Eclipse, il partira à la recherche d'Ultia, avec Meldy, ils rencontreront Dranbalt puis une vielle dame qui leur donnera une lettre de la part d'Ultia leur disant au revoir. Après l'avoir lu, ils cherchent la vielle dame, et Gerald comprend que cette vielle femme est en faite Ultia elle même, et que le sort qu'elle a lancé vole le temps de son utilisateur. ''Arc Tartaros thumb|''la [[Guilde Crime Sorceror|Sorcière Criminelle, les nouveaux gardiens d'Oracion Seis]] Tartaros, le troisième pilier de l'alliance Baram commence effectivement à passé à l'action. Dans un premier temps, Jackal, l'une des Neuf Portes Démoniaques a pris d'assaut le Conseil pendant une réunion à Era et a assassiné les neuf conseillers. Seul Dranbalt est parvenu à s'échapper et survivre à l'attaque. Par la suite, d'autres membre de Tartaros attaques les anciens membres du Conseil, à la recherche d'une arme nommée Face dont l'activation est empêchée par un sort de lien vivant avec trois anciens conseillers inconnus. Chez Fairy Tail, Erza et Mirajane, parvenues à localisée Crawford Seam, l'ancien président du Conseil, du temps où Gerald y siégeait également, s'inquiète que Gerald soit lui aussi une cible privilégiée de Tartaros. Toutefois, Erza se raisonne, elle ne sait pas où il se trouve et il est suffisamment puissant pour se défendre. Par ailleurs, Cobra, dépositaire d'informations concernant Tartaros a réussi à négocier la libération d'Oracion Seis avec Dranbalt qui finit par les conduire à Shaba. Cobra s'attaque à son ancien maître puis annonce l'arrivée de leur premier job quand Meldy et Gerald s'approchent à leur tour. Dranbalt dit à Gerald qu'il leur confie les membres d'Oracion Seis, ce qu'accepte Gerald, considérant qu'ils sont quittes. Il commence à se battre contre les quatrethumb|left|Oracion Seis ne fait pas le poids... membres d'Oracion Seis, Hot Eye ayant refusé de se battre. Il a l'avantage durant tout le combat, parvenant à éviter les attaques de Racer et à contrer celles de Cobra. On apprend pendant ce moment que d'après Kyôka, Gerald est l'un des trois ex-membres du conseil dont la vie est une des clés de Face. Si il meurt, la bombe sera à portée de main de Tartaros. Alors que le combat contre les Oracion Seis, qui ne veulent qu'être libres, continue, Gerald leur dit qu'il va les libérer. Midnight lui demande comment il compte s'y prendre et il répond qu'il est capable de les vaincre et qu'il va les faire disparaitre. thumb|Gerald transpercé par l'attaque de ZeroC'est à ce moment là que Brain libère sa seconde personalité, Zero. Ce dernier fonce vers Gerald en hurlant qu'il est celui qui va disparaitre et lui transperce le ventre. Alors qu'il ne reste qu'un souffle de vie au jeune mage qui demande à Meldy de s'enfuir, Zero se jette sur lui, le laissant pour mort. 369-01-Gerald brise l'illusion de Midnight.jpg|''Gerald brise le cauchemar de Midnight'' 369-02-le véritable astre magique sema.jpg|''Sema, le véritable astre céleste s'abat sur les Oracion Seis'' Tout à coup, alors que tout le monde pense qu'il est mort, une paroi de verre se brise et Gerald apparaît presque indemne derrière. Il a dû se blesser les yeux pour ne pas être la proie du cauchemar de Midnight. Ce n'était qu'une illusion qu'il a réussi à briser. Le corps de Brain est toujours là,étendu sur le sol, les marques des sceaux des Oracion Seis toujours présentes sur son visage. Dans l'intervalle de temps, il est parvenu à dessiner les cercles magiques pour invoquer la Grande Ourse qui met au sol Angel, Cobra et Racer. Seul Midnight parvient à résister à l'attaque mais il ne peut rien quand Gerald enchaîne avec Sema, la véritable magie céleste.thumb|''[[Gerald Fernandez|Gerald demande aux Guilde Oracion Seis de rejoindre la Sorcière Criminelle pour combattre leur ennemi commun, Zeleph]]Au sol, Midnight reconnaît la défaite d'Oracion Seis et demande à Gerald de les achever. Toutefois, ce n'est pas son objectif, il a d'autres desseins. Il leur propose de rejoindre la Guilde de la Sorcière Criminelle pour que leurs prières soient entendues et combattre à leur côté leur ennemi commun, Zeleph. Magies et Capacités 'Magie du Corps Céleste' (天体 魔法 Tentai no Maho) : Il s'agit d'une magie puissante basée sur les différents corps astronomiques tels que les météores, les étoiles ou encore les trous noirs. L'énergie de cette magie entre alors directement dans le corps de son utilisateur afin qu'il puisse se battre aisément en combat rapproché. Gerald a montré une maîtrise impressionnante de ce type de magie, ce qui lui a d'ailleurs valu le titre de Mage Sacré, et de membre du Conseil, sous le nom de Jycrain. C'est également sa magie de signature et principale. Dans l'animé, la couleur des cercles magiques de cette magie est jaune-dorée. *'Méteore(流星Ryusei) : frame|right|200px|L'incroyable vitesse de GeraldLe corps de Gerald est entouré par la magie ce qui lui permet de se déplacer dans l'air à une vitesse incroyable.Même si quelqu'un a pu détecter sa trajectoire il est presque impossible de le rattraper. Avec sa vitesse, Gerald frappe ses adversaires avec des attaques de mêlée mais puissantes. On peut supposer que le costume de Mystogan permette à Gerald d'utiliser ce sort à une vitesse supérieur avec plus d'aisance. *Grande Ourse (七星 剣 Shichiseiken) : frame|right|200px|Gerald utilisant sa technique lors du Grand Tournoi de la Magie Gerald convoque sept piliers de la lumière venant du ciel et frappe l'ennemi avec chacun d'eux à la fois.Selon Gerald, la capacité de destruction de ce sort rivalise avec un météore. *Altairis :' frame|right|200px|Gerald tuant Simon Gerald croise les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour commencer le sort. Lorsqu'il il se prépare à tirer le sort, toutes les ombres à proximité sont attirés vers lui. Gerald déchaîne alors une orbe noir avec de petites lumières blanches,semblables dans le ciel nocturne. L'astre semble être incroyablement dense, et peut tenir une quantité énorme de gravité pour écraser ses adversaires. Sa puissance est comparable à celle d'un météore réelle. Ce sort a été utilisé contre Simon qui voulait sauver Erza. *'Véritable Astre Magique : Sema : frame|right|200px|Gerald prêt à utiliser son arcane Ce sort est son arcane ultime mais ses effets sont iconnus car il n'aura pas le temps de l'utiliser par l'intervention extérieur de Meldy. Cette technique est, sans aucun doute, la plus puissante de la magie du corps céleste. *Rayons Célestes :' C'est un sort sans nom dans lequel Gerald libère plusieurs puissants faisceaux de ses mains vers son adversaire. *'Explosion Céleste :' Un sort sans nom dans lequel Gerald ferme son poing, à l'exception de deux doigts et les glisse vers l'arrière.Une grande sphère de la magie céleste apparaît et se précipite vers la cible. *'Paume Céleste :' L'utilisateur saisit son bras avec son autre main et redresse sa paume. Une boule de Magie Céleste apparaît dans sa paume, qui est alors tirée sur la cible pour le repousser comme un mur invisible *'Répartition Céleste :' L'utilisateur frappe à toute volée sa main créant une explosion au-dessous de la cible qui s'effondre. 'Magie des Ténèbres' (闇の魔法 Yami no Maho) : Gerald, en raison de sa "possession" apparente aux mains de Zeleph, est un expert dans l'utilisation de Magie des Ténèbres. Il a utilisé presque exclusivement cette forme de Magie pour tout son combat avec Erza, dans lequel il s'est montré capable de créer la caractéristique d'entités fantomatique de cette forme de Magie, les utilisant pour frapper Erza avec une grande habileté. De plus, lorsqu'il était un enfant, il pouvait employer la Magie d'Obscurité. *'Mauvaise Force :' Pendant la première utilisation de Magie lorsqu'il était un enfant, il s'est montré capable de déplacer une cible dans n'importe quelle direction désirée. En déplaçant sa main dans la direction où il veut qu'il se déplace,il démolit la cible. Ceci produira apparemment une attaque invisible, puissante pour frapper la cible; une attaque qui, dans le manga, est assez forte pour tuer des adversaires. *'Prison des Ténèbres : Gerald crée une sphère de magie obscure dans sa main en formant des fantômes. Plusieurs fantômes s'enveloppent autour de la cible, retenant ses mouvements. *Rayon Noir :' Gerald tire un rayon puissant d'obscurité de sa main vers l'ennemi. Ce sort était assez fort pour presque jeter Erza en bas de la Tour du Paradis. 'Projection de la pensée' ( 思念 体 Shinentai): frame|Jycrain est Gerald Gerald est capable de créer une projection de la pensée de lui-même, et est très habile avec elle, après avoir été en mesure de tromper le Conseil Magique en lui faisant croire que sa projection était en fait un être distinct de lui, et la gestion de lui accorder l'adhésion à la fois du Conseil et les Dix Saints Assistant. Sa projection est aussi capable d'endosser un costume différent de son propriétaire. 'Serpent de Contention(拘束の蛇 Baindo Sunēku): Gerald attache un tatouage de serpent qui se faufile autour du corps de la cible, se resserre et la restrictionne de tout mouvement. frame|right|200px|Chant Sacré de GeraldMagie des Feuilles Magiques : Cette Magie utilise cinq bâtons magique. Cette Magie est utilisée par Mistgun mais elle est copiée par Gerald qui s'est déguisé en lui pendant le Grand Tounoi de la Magie (X791). Il a démontré avoir une excellente maîtrise des bâtons. *Le Cercle des Trois Feuilles Magiques, Miroir d'Eau :' Cette techniques permet de renvoyer l'attaque de son adversaire. *'Le Cercle des Cinq Feuilles Magiques, Chant Sacré :' Gerald envoie ses cinq bâtons au sol en cercle autour de l'adversaire puis cinq cercle magiques se dessine dans le ciel,un rayon passe alors en augmentant sa puissance à chaque cercle puis s'abat sur l'ennemi. 'Magie du Feu(火の魔法, Hi no Mahō): est une magie apte qui utilise l'élément du feu. *Flamme du Crime : C'est une flamme contenant tout ces crimes de couleur dorées,il l'a donnera à Natsu, cette flamme semble contenir tout le pouvoir qu'il reste de l'utilisateur (il a également permis à Natsu d'activer la Dragon Force). 'Cercle Magique d'Auto-Destruction '(自律崩壊魔法陣 Jiritsu Hōkai Mahōjin) : Gerald peut créer des cercles magique d'auto destruction pour détruire ce qu'il veut, il peut aussi en placer sur une personne voir sur lui même. Cependant c'est un sort qui consomme beaucoup de magie. '''Télékinésie : Gerald a montré la capacité de déplacer des objets dans l'air sans les toucher, étant capable de faire de même par sa Projection de Pensée Jycrain,un livre qu'il lisait remontent à sa place dans la bibliothèque. Télépathie: Gerald l'a montré pour pouvoir communiquer par télépathie avec Shitou Yajima, secrètement, pour le remercier d'avoir mentit pour caché son identité. Briseur Abyssal : Ce sort peut être jeté par une personne possédant la connaissance des quatre magies élémentaires; feu, terre, eau et vent ou il peut être par la suite jeté par quatre individus chacun en possession d'une des magies élémentaires, comme vu avec les Quatre Eléments canalisant leur magie dans le géant Phantom Lord pour jeter le sort. Magie de la Terre ': Gerald doit sans doute maitriser cette magie puisqu'il peut lancer le sort Briseur Abyssal. 'Magie de l'Eau ': Gerald doit sans doute maitriser cette magie puisqu'il peut lancer le sort Briseur Abyssal. 'Magie de l'Air ': Gerald doit sans doute maitriser cette magie puisqu'il peut lancer le sort Briseur Abyssal. '''Immense Pouvoir Magique ': Gerald ,en tant que Mage Saint,est connu pour posséder une quantité monstrueuse de puissance magique. On peut aussi noté que la moitié de la magie de Gerald à suffit pour qu'il ait sa place au sein des Mages Sacrés, car pour créer Jycrain, il utilisé la moitié de sa magie.Pour la manifester au travers de sa plus puissante magie qui lui permet d'utiliser la puissance de différent corps célestes. Sa puissance est telle qu'il a lui même dit que si il n'avait pas diminué la puissance de son sort '''Grand Chars d'assaut il aurait entièrement détruit la tour du Paradis.Il a aussi battu facilement Erza dont on dit qu'elle a la même puissance qu'un Mage Saint. Grande Intelligence ': Gerald est un homme intelligent, rusé et ingénieux qui a montré une habileté particulière dans la tromperie, ayant été capable de duper tant Erza Scarlett que l'intégralité du Conseil Magique, devenant un membre lui-même. Il s'est montré capable de créer des plans très intelligents et planifier, étant l'intrigant du plan de ranimer Zeref, qu'il a cru mort et dupant du Conseil. L'intelligence naturelle de Gerald vient avec une connaissance énorme et profondément la compréhension du monde magique, avec lui étant au courant de sorts puissants comme l'Unisson Raid, et, possédant des informations minutieuses sur le Nirvana Magique, connaissant même où il a été caché et comment l'activer et le détruire. '''Grande Vitesse ': À part ses capacités magiques, Gerald est rapide, agile et a des réflexes rapides, s'étant montré capable d'esquiver et réexpédier des slashs de grandes armes blanches d'Erza au corps à corps avec facilité. Il a aussi montré esquivant les assauts des piliers en pierre de Jera Neekis par plusieurs sauts acrobatiques remarquables. 'Endurance Immense ': Gerald est un adversaire fortement résistant, qui s'est montré capable de subir des grandes quantités de dégâts sans tomber : pendant les événements de la Tour de Paradis, il pouvait continuer à se battre après avoir été tranché dans le ventre par Erza (malgré que cette action l'ait plus tard empêcher de lancer le sort d'Abyss Break et reçut une attaque de Chasseur de Dragon de Feu de Natsu Dragneel); plus tard, le plus important encore, il a pu réchapper des attaques de Natsu tandis que ce dernier était dans le mode de la Force du Dragon. Il a pu aussi fusionner son corps avec l'Aetherion et en avoir le contrôle, quelque chose qui devrait avoir aboutit à une mort certaine. Enhanced_Meteor.gif|Méteore Enhanced_Grand_Chars d'assaut.gif|Grand Chars d'assaut Sema.gif|Sema Altairis.gif|Altairis Darkness_Cage.gif|Prison des Ténèbres Dark_Vanish.gif|Mauvaise Force Dark_Ray.gif|Rayon Noir Flame of Rebuke.gif|Flamme du Crime Self-Destruction_Spell_being_casted.gif|Cercles Magiques d'Auto Destruction Miroir_d'eau_de_Jellal.gif|Miroir d'Eau Jellal's_Sacred_Song.gif|Chant Sacré Thought_Projection_Recall.gif|Projection de la Pensée 'Expert du combat au corps à corps ': Gerald, malgré l'utilisation de sa Magie favorite, s'est montré être un combattant non armé très puissant : tandis que sa vitesse a été améliorée par son sort du Méteore, Gerald a continué à attaquer et blesser brutalement Natsu Dragneel plusieurs fois avec des coups de mêlée forts, comme des coups de poing et des coups de pied. Même si il a démontré avoir une bonne maîtrise des bâtons. Batailles *Gerald Fernandez vs Erza Scarlet = Victoire fgjfyyyrytr.jpg|Gerald vs Erza 300px-Natsu_vs._Jellal.jpg|Gerald vs Natsu 300px-Natsu_Vs_Jellal.jpg|Gerald vs Natsu vs Brain 300px-Unnamed_Heavenly_Spell.jpg|Gerald vs Midnight 200px-JellalprotectNatsu.png|Gerald & Natsu vs Zero 200px-Jellal_hits_Jura_with_Meteor.png|Gerald vs Jura *Gerald Fernandez vs Natsu Dragnir & Erza Scarlet = Défaite *Gerald Fernandez vs Natsu Dragnir vs Brain = Victoire *Gerald Fernandez & Erza Scarlet vs Midnight = Victoire *Gerald Fernandez & Natsu Dragnir vs Zero = Victoire *Gerald Fernandez vs Jura Nekis = Défaite (Par intervention d'Ultia Milkovich) *Gerald Fernandez vs Bébés Dragons = Victoire *Gerald Fernandez vs Oracion Seis = Victoire Citations *''"Cela faisait longtemps, Erza." ''A Erza, ''lors de leur "retrouvailles" à la Tour du Paradis. *"C'est tout? Natsu Dragnir... Fils d'Ignir... J'aurais aimé goûter à la puissance destructive d'un Chasseur de Dragon avant de t'achever... Mais je crois que ça n'a rien de terrifiant."'' à Natsu au début de leur combat à la Tour du Paradis, episode 39. *''"Tu es devenue forte, Erza." En transmission de pensée à sa vieille amie, lorsque tout le monde le croyait mort à cause de l'attaque de l'Aetherion, episode 41. *"Erza... C'est mon seul souvenir. A part ce prénom, je ne me souviens plus de rien. S'il te plaît, peux-tu me dire... qui je suis ? Est-ce que nous nous connaissons, tous les deux? Je ne me souviens plus de rien !" A Erza, après avoir perdu la mémoire, episode 63. *"Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Je suis un monstre ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Tout est de ma faute. Et maintenant, qu'est ce que je peux faire ?"'' A lui-même, se rendant compte de tout le mal qu'il a fait.< episode 59 < *''"J'ai échoué. Je n'ai pas réussis à arrêter le Nirvana. Ça y est. Tout est fini, c'est trop tard."'' A Erza, après la résurrection du Nirvana, episode 60. *''"Erza, grâce à toi et tes mots plein de lumière, j'ai reprit espoir ."< episode 63 <'' *''"Natsu Dragnir... Comme je le pensais, cet homme dépasse mes espérances." Se disant ça intérieurement lorsque Natsu a vaincu Zero, episode 68. *"Je me rappelle, j'ai toujours aimé la couleur de tes cheveux ..."'' A Erza lors de son arrestation, episode 68. *''"Pour expier mes péchés, j'ai créé Crime Sorcière au début. Mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour rattraper ce que j'ai fait à la Tour du Paradis. Dans quel but je fais cela? Mon esprit ne peut pas s'échapper de ce labyrinthe. Peut-être devrais-je juste mourir." ''à Erza, avant le Grand Tounoi de la Magie, episode 154. Détails supplémentaires *Mistgun est le Gerald d'Edolas, ainsi que le prince de ce monde. Durant le tournoi magique pour désigner la plus puissante guilde de Fiore, Gerald se déguisera en Mistgun pour pouvoir participer avec l'équipe B de Fairy Tail. * La marque sur son œil droit est rouge dans l'anime tandis qu'elle est noir dans le manga. (comme on peut le remarquer sur la couverture du tome 18) * Pendant l'arc de la Tour du Paradis, le manteau de Gerald possède une marque qui a l'air semblable au symbole de Fairy Tail mais à l'envers. *Dans l'animé de l'arc Oración Seis, Gerald prend son manteau d'Eligoal, alors que dans le manga, il le prend d'un membre des Naked Mummy. *Gerald est amoureux d'Erza Scarlett, un sentiment qui est réciproque, mais il considère qu'après les horreurs qu'il a commis, il ne mérite pas le bonheur avec une personne semblable à elle; et alors qu'il était sur le point de l'embrasser, il lui ment en lui disant qu'il a déja une fiancée. *Selon Erza et Ultia, Gerald est un mauvais menteur. *Depuis qu'il était enfant jusqu'à l'arc de la Tour du Paradis, Gerald était totalement sous le contrôle d'Ultia et ne serait pas responsable de tout ce qui s'est passé (d'après Ultia dans l'épisode 154). *Dans le deuxième épisode de Fairy Tail, on peut l'aperçevoir en photo (En tant que Jycrain) dans le livre de Lucy. *Il fut le Mage Saint le plus jeune connu pour l'instant. *C'est le seul personnage connu, à faire partie du conseil, tout en étant un Mage Saint. *Il ressemble beaucoup à Sieg Hart, dans Rave, le précédent manga d'Hiro Mashima. thumb|Sieg Hart "l’ancêtre" de Gerald Stats Stats de Gerald d'après le Weekly Sorcerer Magazine Navigation du Site Catégorie:Personnages Masculins Catégorie:Membres de Crime Sorceror Catégorie:Anciens Méchants Catégorie:Liens avec le Conseil Magique Catégorie:Anciens Membres du Conseil Magique Catégorie:Participants au Grand Tournoi de la Magie Catégorie:Membres de l'équipe Fairy Tail B Catégorie:Anciens esclaves de la Tour du Paradis Catégorie:Utilisateurs de Télékinésie Catégorie:Mages de Feu Catégorie:Anciens Membres des Dix Mages Saints Catégorie:Mages Télépathes Catégorie:Mages d'Eau Catégorie:Mages de Ténèbres